Elevador
by DayDreeamer
Summary: O que acontece quando Edward descobre que o elevador pode ter várias funções? PURAMENTE HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Elevador

Era uma sexta-feira de manhã, o alarme berrava nos meus ouvidos mostrando que eu precisava levantar e correr para o trabalho.

Me levantei, vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social branca. Tentei arrumar a bagunça que era meu cabelo, mas não resultou, então deixei ele como estava mesmo ou ia acabar me atrasando.

Sai de casa praticamente correndo e apanhei o metro por segundos.

Encostei perto da janela e fiquei lendo um jornal que alguém tinha esquecido.

O metro estava chegando na paragem mais perto do centro da cidade e eu sabia que era ali que ela entrava todos os dias. Isso já era quase como uma rotina. Eu entrava, ficava lendo alguma coisa, aí ela entrava, sentava e um pouco mais à frente saia (antes de mim). O especial disso é que ela era linda, com seus olhos chocolate sempre prestando atenção em algum livro que lia. Eu sabia que ela gostava de romances, eu a tinha visto ler "The Notebook" e "A Walk to Remember" isso só na última semana. Portanto, eu sabia que ela era romântica.

No entanto o que mais me chamava atenção nela, era a forma como mordia o labio inferior em algumas partes do seu livro ou a forma como sorria quando alguém lhe dava os bons dias.

Hoje ela entrou e sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre, lendo o mesmo livro que tinha lido ontem e mordendo o lábio _de novo_. Isso me levaria à loucura e eu sabia que _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa.

Então, decidi que um pouco de conversa não faria mal nenhum e talvez ela respondesse alegremente como respondia aos bons dias dos desconhecidos.

Larguei o jornal em qualquer lado e andei até ao lugar de frente para ela e sentei. Fiquei pensando como começar essa conversa. Não podia ser uma coisa que ela podesse usar só um "sim" ou um "não" ou dar apenas os bons dias com um sorriso... embora o sorriso dela já fizesse o meu dia valer a pena.

- Hm... desculpe, será que posso interromper só um minutinho? – perguntei movendo meu tronco um pouco para ela de forma a que desse para perceber que era com ela que eu estava falando.

Eu vi como a menina marcou o livro com um dos seus dedos finos e longos... lindos. E vi quando o seu olhar parou em mim e ela abriu aquele sorriso lindo para mim.

- Claro, diga.

Eu precisei de um segundo para recuperar de ter visto como os lábios dela pronunciaram as palavras e voltaram a sorrir. Eu esqueci de dizer que a boca dela é linda também, na realidade, eu poderia imaginar essa mesma boca fazendo _muitas_ outras coisas além de falar e tudo isso incluia nós dois... _sozinhos_ e com menos roupa do que a que tinhamos agora...

"_Edward, se controla pelo amor de Deus"_ pensei, formulando a pergunta para fazer a ela.

- Então, eu preciso encontrar uma loja que venda uns livros antigos, clássicos digo. Sabe de alguma? – perguntei, sabendo que bem perto de onde ela sempre saia, havia uma loja que vendia esse tipo de coisas.

Ela riu um pouco e abanou a cabeça como que lembrando de alguma piada. Franzi a testa tentando perceber o que era tão divertido. Ela percebeu e tentou disfarçar.

- Tem uma sim, naquela avenida perto de onde fica o Starbucks, sabe? Eu costumo sair lá para comprar café antes de ir para o trabalho, se quiser posso te mostrar – Disse sorrindo e mordendo o lábio no final da frase... me _matando_.

Eu suspirei com essa visão... alto e bem audível tenho certeza.

Mas então eu aceitei a proposta dela e decidi enviar uma mensagem para a empresa avisando a minha secretária que chegaria mais tarde, inventando uma desculpa qualquer.

- Edward Cullen – disse estendendo a mão para ela, percebendo que nem o nome eu sabia.

Ela olhou para mim estranho e franziu o sobrolho.

- Você é Edward Cullen? Das empresas Cullen? – inquiriu.

E essa foi a minha vez de ficar confuso. Como ela sabia quem eu era e onde trabalhava?

- É... sim. Como você me conhece?

Ela riu um pouco mais, só um pouco... e os seus lábios chamaram a minha atenção mais uma vez, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso... _urgentemente_.

- Eu sou sua funcionária... quer dizer, não do seu setor, trabalho na parte de marketing sabe? Com o seu irmão Emmett... – esclareceu.

Então parou tudo. Eu estava tentando falar com ela pelos últimos meses, admirando ela e pensando que nunca teria sequer oportunidade de saber o nome da menina que vinha me deslumbrando com um simples sorriso e aí eu descubro que ela passa todos os dias no mesmo prédio que eu... no andar em cima do _meu_, ao lado do _meu_ irmão e eu nunca a tinha visto.

- Eu nunca te vi lá – confessei.

- Isso é uma pena – ela respondeu sorrindo e corando no mesmo instante e, por Deus, ela precisava parar de fazer isso, precisava parar de me encantar – Bem, eu sou Bella Swan... _chefe_.

Essa simples palavra no fim da frase mudou todo o sentido. Isso me excitou, como se estivessemos fazendo algo errado por eu ser seu superior na empresa. Mas a realidade é que nós _não_ estavamos fazendo nada... _ainda_.

O metro parou na nossa estação e nós dois saimos apressados. Ela indo na minha frente dizendo alguma coisa como o sítio onde ficava a tal loja e falando de como tinha conseguido o emprego na empresa dos Cullen... e eu só pensava em como ela poderia gritar o seu _"chefe"_ na minha _secretária_, na _poltrona_, na _mesa_ _da_ _sala_ _de_ _reuniões_... no _elevador_.

- Sr. Cullen? Está tudo bem? – perguntou quando percebeu que eu não estava prestando atenção a nada do que ela tinha dito.

- Hm, sim... tudo ótimo – garanti – Estava pensando que posso passar nessa loja depois de voltar da empresa, você já me explicou onde fica de qualquer forma – disse sorrindo.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e eu a acompanhei enquanto comprava seu café e então seguimos para a empresa. No caminho Bella foi falando alguma coisa sobre como ela achava interressante o lema da empresa, a forma de trabalhar e que estava adorando ser funcionária lá. Eu gostei disso.

Entretanto chegamos ao prédio da empresa e seguimos para o elevador. Eu sabia que o andar dela era um depois do meu, logo era um dos mais altos, isso significava que teriamos algum tempo sozinhos em um sítio fechado em que eu poderia facilmente carregar no botão vermelho sem que ela nem desse por isso e _parar_ a porra do elevador.

Eu faria isso... eu precisava de tocar nela.

_E eu fiz isso!_

O elevador deu um solavanco e parou abrutamente, as luzes falharam um pouco e então tudo ficou calmo.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou.

- Não sei, talvez seja manutenção, sei lá – disse pousando a minha pasta no chão.

- Isso demora? – perguntou mordendo aquele lábio de novo e eu podia sentir como alguma coisa lá _embaixo_ estava antecipando tudo aquilo que a minha mente estava pensando fazer com aqueles lábios.

- Não sei – disse já tirando o meu blazer e jogando no chão.

Nessa altura, Bella deixou a mala dela caida também e olhou ao redor, estudando o elevador. Depois o seu olhar parou em mim, _me_ estudando. _E ela viu_, eu sei que viu, porque o seu olhar parou no que deveria ser um já obvio volume nas minhas calças.

Não é como se eu podesse fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso... a culpa era dela e da forma como continuava mordendo aquele lábio... _sexy_.

- Está tudo bem, _Sr. Cullen_? – perguntou manhosa, dando um sorriso para mim.

Eu precisava aproveitar essa abertura que ela estava me dando ou nunca faria nada do que eu decididamente queria fazer.

- Tudo bem, mas poderia imaginar formas _bem_ mais divertidas de passar tempo dentro de um elevador.

Ela percebeu essa indireta porque no segundo seguinte estava do meu lado perguntando o que poderia fazer para melhorar o meu dia. Preciso dizer que isso foi a fala perfeita para que algo em mim realmente acordasse para o que estava acontecimento.

No segundo seguinte ela estava prensada contra a parede e eu podia finalmente sentir o gosto daquela boca. O sabor do café misturado com a sua respiração me levou ao céu.

Passei a minha língua sobre o seu lábio inferior, aquele maldito lábio e ela gemeu enquanto agarrava e puxava o cabelo perto da minha nuca e se mexia contra o meu corpo lentamente.

Tirei as minhas mãos da sua cintura e corri por baixo da sua blusa até ao limite da renda do seu soutien. Mas ela cansou de esperar que eu tirasse a peça dela e despiu a blusa ela mesma.

- Está com pressa? – perguntei rindo na sua boca.

- Só não quero que meu chefe me demita – confessou manhosa enquanto tirava minha camisa fora.

Eu podia garantir que Bella não seria demetida, principalmente depois disso, mas eu precisava dela rápido também, sem tempo para preliminares... _hoje_.

Senti quando a sua mão desceu até ao volume da minha calça e massageou.

- Porra Bella... não faz isso – pedi enquanto puxava o ziper da sua saia e a deixava cair nos seus pés.

- O Sr. Cullen tem alguma ideia melhor de onde eu posso _meter_ a minha mão? – perguntou agora desapertando a minha calça e tirando-a.

Eu tirei o seu sutien e cai de boca no seu peito, lambendo um enquanto passava a mão no bico do outro e ela gemia meio choramingando. Até que eu desci e tirei sua calcinha cheirando a sua intimidade.

- Tão pronta...

Passei minha língua ao longo da sua buceta parando no clitoris e movendo bem onde eu sabia que ela iria delirar aí meti um dedo nela bem fundo e bombei rápido sem deixar de dar atenção ao clitoris.

- Edward... mais – pediu

- É Sr. Cullen... não quer ser demitida, quer?

Mas eu dei o que ela pediu, estocando mais rápido e sentindo como ela gostava daquilo.

- Se você conti... Ahhhh – gemeu.

- Se eu o quê Bella? – pedi.

Estocando tão forte agora que podia ouvir o barulho dos meus dedos contra ela. Metendo tudo nela mesmo, sentindo como Bella apertava ao redor dos meus dedos. Pensando no que poderia fazer quando eu enfiasse o meu pau nela e estocasse tão forte que ela ia pedir para parar. Isso levantou o meu _buddy_ lá embaixo mais ainda e eu já tentava alguma fricção... ela aliviou essa para mim indo com tudo com a sua mão esfregar gostoso.

Eu estava sentindo o quão quente ela estava, quase chegando lá.

- Eu vou... agora mesmo – disse.

Então investi mais ainda fazendo o gozo dela escorrer pela minha mão. Levantei e levei os dedos à boca chupando eles e sentindo o seu gosto enquanto Bella olhava para mim e ofegava levantando e baixando o peito descompassadamente.

- Eu quero saber que mais você consegue fazer – Bella disse já puxando a única peça que ainda estava no meu corpo e revelando o meu _buddy_ pronto para entrar em ação.

Não aguentei mais e empurrei ela contra a parede de novo, agarrando na sua bunda e puxando ela para enlaçar as pernas na minha cintura.

- Entre logo Edward – Bella pediu impaciente.

- O que eu disse sobre Edward?

- Entra com tudo _Sr. Cullen_... me _fode_ gostoso – Bella quase berrou.

E eu entrei com tudo nela, estocando rápido e bem fundo. As suas costas chocando contra as paredes do elevador e Bella gemendo.

- Ahhhh, mais... vai mais _Sr. Cullen_... me _fode_ vai.

- Você quer mais é? Quer que seu _chefe_ te foda mais?

E estoquei ainda mais rápido, as suas unhas arranhando as minhas costas e as minhas mãos segurando a sua cintura, dando impulso para ela me montar.

- Sou sua puta, Sr. Cullen... faça de mim sua puta pessoal – pediu enquanto montava se apoiando com uma mão no meu ombro e outra contra o espelho preso na parede.

Eu olhei para o espelho, para baixo onde meu pau entrava na buceta dela. Batendo rápido e fundo. A buceta de Bella engolindo todo o meu pau e ela gemendo mais e mais.

- Ahh... acho que... eu vou... gozar – gemeu no meu ouvido bem alto.

- Goza para mim Bella... vai goza, minha puta.

Ela montou mais rápido comigo estocando nela. A mão que apoiava no meu ombro desceu para seu clitoris enquanto ela o massageava e jogava a cabeça para trás gemendo alto, o prédio inteiro ia ouvir aquilo.

- Chefe... – gemeu – Enfia mais, gostoso, fode sua puta.

Isso chegou para eu gozar tudo dentro dela e Bella gozou também. Senti quando o nosso gozo escorreu quente e deixando um cheiro a sexo no ar.

Bella pousou a testa no meu ombro ofegando.

Nós nos separamos e vestimos nossas roupas, arrumando o nosso cabelo pós-sexo-selvagem-no-elevador.

Roubei um beijo dela enquanto Bella passava a mão na minha calça onde já se formava mais um volume que ela precisaria tratar até à hora do almoço.

Talvez eu chamasse minha funcionária para uma reunião _privada_ hoje...

Hey, essa é minha primeira fic, só quero saber se está boa ;)

Deixem reviews, pleaseeeee. Não custa nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Eu tinha meus cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa enquanto bagunçava todo o meu cabelo já bagunçado. O que estava acontecendo? Eu podia sentir o perfume de Bella em minha camisa e, pior ainda, em meu corpo... completamente preso nele.

Mas você sabe como tudo isso piora? Eu estava ficando excitado só de pensar em Bella andando pelo prédio, pelo mesmo prédio onde eu estava. Eu estava _duro_...

Então eu soube que tinha que mandar chamá-la.

Peguei qualquer pasta em minha mesa e segui até à sala de reuniões e conferências no final do corredor. No caminho pedi a Tanya, minha secretária que mandasse chamar a Srta. Swan imediatamente.

– E que traga seus relatórios de contas – acrescentei, tentando fazer com que parecesse profissional e não como se eu fosse simplesmente comer uma de minhas funcionárias na sala de conferências.

Quando cheguei lá, atirei a pasta de relatórios sobre a mesa gigante que tinha naquela sala e me joguei na poltrona de diretor executivo, esperando que minha funcionária favorita entrasse por aquela porta.

Parte de minha mente, devo admitir que a parte mais suja provavelmente, estava imaginando como seria ter Bella jogada naquela mesa, gemendo meu nome. Seus cabelos espalhados por todo o lado, derramando aquele castanho lindo sobre o mogno da mesa. Suas pernas prendendo meu quadril e suas unhas arranhando toda minha pele, cada pedaço.

Não preciso dizer que nessa altura, se possível, eu tinha ficado mais duro ainda e minha mão já estava fazendo alguns movimentos ligeiros por cima da calça.

Então eu ouvi ao longe esses saltos batendo contra o concreto e ecoando por todos os lados. Ninguém vinha até ao final do corredor, essa área era usada tão poucas vezes que provavelmente estaria sendo tomada por alguma tribo se não fosse pelas senhoras da limpeza.

Portanto eu sabia que era ela. _Isabella_.

Batendo esses saltos forte no chão, aumentando meu desejo. Eu teria que lembrar ela de não tirar esses saltos nunca. Eu queria ela com saltos, durante todo o... _processo_ de... correção dos _relatórios_.

Ela abriu a porta e ficou olhando para mim.

– Srta. Swan, entre – convidei. Bella deu dois passos para dentro e a porta bateu atrás dela – Talvez deva trancar a porta – aconselhei e ela me olhou com um sorriso no rosto – Nós vamos corrigir alguns _relatórios_ altamente _privados_ aqui.

Ela voltou a andar, ainda sobre seus saltos, colocando cada pé em frente do anterior, andando daquela forma sexy e poderosa ao mesmo tempo. Me _matando_.

Então seu olhar caiu sobre minha mão, onde os movimentos tinham cessado, mas o volume continuava bastante vísivel.

– Posso imaginar que relatórios teremos que corrigir. Vai precisar de ajuda... _Dr. Cullen_? – perguntou fazendo algum tipo de movimento com sua língua ao pronunciar a última parte, eu não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas estava gostando.

Bella não esperou uma resposta, avançou para mim, colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu colo, mas não sentou... olhou para mim, bem nos olhos e então rebolou no meu colo até realmente sentar.

– Bella... não faz assim – pedi gemendo.

A única coisa que esse gemido provocou foi ter Bella rebolando mais ainda enquanto beijava todo meu pescoço e passava suas mãos pelo meu peito.

Minhas duas mãos foram diretas para sua cintura, apertando e ajudando em sua tarefa.

Bella começou desapertando meus botões e abrindo toda a camisa sem tirá-la. Depois beijou cada pedaço do meu peito, passando essas unhas compridas e vermelhas puro desejo por todo o lado. E ela continuava rebolando também, isso ia me deixar louco ou numa posição menos feliz quando eu gozasse com todo esse pano entre nós.

Levantei, Bella rodeou meus quadris com suas pernas no mesmo instante e eu a apoiei sobre a mesa grande de mogno enquanto procurava seus lábios e despia essa camisa que ela estava usando. Merda! Essas roupas chatas de trabalho estavam complicando tudo. Ela acabou ficando só de soutien e desapertando meu cinto.

– Edward... você está demorando muito – pediu manhosa.

Eu podia ser mais rápido. Bem mais rápido se ela queria. Tirei sua saia rapidamente e minhas calças. Enquanto Bella continuava mordendo aqui e ali e arranhando em todo o lado.

Isso estava muito bom e eu estava agradecendo aos seus Bella não ser do tipo barulhenta, se bem que se ela fosse nós estariamos fazendo de qualquer forma.

Então ela parou tudo, apoiou suas duas mãos em meus ombros e desceu da mesa. O que raios ela estava fazendo? Até que tudo ficou claro, ela estava se baixando e tirando o resto de minha roupa, deixando meu pau grande e _duro_ pra caralho de fora, deixando pequenos selinhos em minhas pernas e perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente. Aí ela foi passando a língua em toda a extensão.

– Merda Bella... assim, faz... isso – gemi, agarrando seus cabelos com minhas mãos.

Com uma de suas mãos ela agarrou minhas bolas e eu não fazia ideia de que merda ela estava fazendo, mas era bom... _muito bom_.

– É assim que faz bem, Dr. Cullen? – perguntou continuando esses movimentos – Estamos corrigindo bem?

Merda, nós estavamos corrigindo _muito_ bem!

– Sim, está... sim, só faz isso – pedi tentando respirar.

Depois disso ela voltou a passar sua lingua, dessa vez caprichando na ponta enquanto bombava com sua mão em tudo o resto, abocanhando tudo no final, minha ereção estava em sua boca nesse momento e Bella estava me dando essa visão maravilhosa. Meu pau entrando com tudo em sua boca.

Caralho! Isabella estava chupando meu pau.

– Mais rápido – pedi, tentando guiar sua cabeça.

Ela _abrandou_, quase _parando_. E eu estava gemendo qualquer coisa sem sentido nesse ponto.

– Peça _por favor_, Dr. Cullen – ela exigiu.

– Por favor Bella, vai mais... mais rápido – ela automaticamente acelerou – Isso, mais... vai... Hm... eu... vou, Bella eu vou goz... vou gozar.

Ela aumentou mais ainda, meu liquido por toda sua boca, escorrendo pelos cantos e então ela subiu de novo e me beijou.

Então sentou na mesa, bem no canto e me chamou com seu dedo.

– Cansado doutor? – perguntou manhosa.

– Lógico que não – respondi enquanto já rasgava seu soutien e sua calcinha em mil pedeças, abocanhando seus mamilos e chupando um enquanto brincava beliscando o outro entre meus dedos. E isso me deixava uma mão sobrando, que eu já estava usando para estimular seu clitóris.

Minha ereção já estava lá de novo, só esperando uma nova oportunidade. Nossa, como eu queria me enterrar em Bella de novo, ela era tão apertada, tão gostosa.

Passei dois de meus dedos em sua buceta, sentindo o quão pronta ela já estava para mim. Caralho, a menina estava toda molhada, escorrendo por todo o lado e eu enfiei dois dedos nela logo ali.

– Ah... – gemeu alto – Edward.

Comecei bombando nela enquanto ainda chupava seus mamilos. As bombadas alternadas entre muito rápidas e tão lentas que Bella não poderia suportar isso.

– Edward, faz... mais Edward – pediu.

Sorri contra seu mamilo e então olhei em seus olhos.

– A Srta. deveria pedir _por favor_ – expliquei.

Ela me olhou furiosa.

– Por favor, Dr. Cullen, tire essa merda desses dedos daí e enfia seu pau. Agora! – exigiu.

Isso acabou comigo, minha ereção já estava roçando nela, bem em sua entrada. Exigindo todo meu auto controlo para não estucar nela de vez.

– Edward... você vai querer que eu ensine, é? – perguntou manhosa.

Eu estoquei tudo nela, entrei direto e forte. Gemendo alto o suficiente pro prédio inteiro ouvir.

– Ahh, Edward... isso vai, faz – pediu.

Eu continuei estocando, forte, o mais forte que dava enquanto Isabella tinha suas pernas em volta de meus quadris, acabando com a distância. Seus saltos cravados na minha bunda enquanto eu ajudava em seus movimentos.

– Bella, tão... apertada – gemi – Tão gostosa!

Ela estava dando essas pequenas mordidas em meu pescoço enquanto sua boceta engolia meu pau inteiro tão rápido que estava nos levando lá demasiado cedo.

Eu deveria ter abrandado, mas eu só queria gozar nela, o quanto antes. Então, eu bati as costas de Bella na parede e estoquei o mais forte que eu podia.

– Bella, caralho... tão linda, vamos lá – gemi.

Enquanto isso Bella só gemia essas palavras soltas.

– Vai... isso... faz... sim... ahhh... Edward... ohh, Deus... isso sim.

Nós chegamos lá juntos, meu liquido escorrendo todo nela enquanto Bella gemia meu nome uma última vez.

– Dr. Cullen – uma voz disse após uma batida na porta – Sua irmã está esperando em sua sala.

Isabella saiu do meu colo no mesmo instante, se vestindo tão rápido quanto minhas estocadas nela. Sem soutien. Sem calcinha.

Então ela veio até mim e me deu um daqueles beijos de tirar o folego e bombeou meu pau durante esse beijo, me fazendo gemer em sua boca, aí ela foi... só foi, piscando e me deixando com uma merda de uma ereção maior que o Big Ben.

Acho que vou precisar chamar Isabella para _corrigir todos os relatórios_ do prédio...

..0.

Capitulo bonus

** Esses capitulos podem continuar acontecendo e serão sempre assim, sobre esses encontros, mas não tem data de postagem e depende TOTALMENTE das reviews! Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

Nossa, que meninas fogosas que vocês me saíram. Capítulo novo aí.  
>Boa leitura<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Ela entrou na minha sala já com seu sorriso manhoso no rosto, mas não chegou nem um passo mais perto.

- Você não pode ficar me chamando sempre que suas bolas ficarem azuis, eu preciso trabalhar, sabia? – disse ficando mais séria.

Me levantei e acabei com o espaço entre nós. Beijando seus lábios com vontade, explorando sua boca com minha língua, sentindo quando a sua me encontrou e sorriu mesmo durante o beijo. Deixei seus lábios e distribui beijos em seu pescoço.

- É sério, eu preciso trabalhar – repetiu.

Me afastei um pouco e assenti, ainda com cara de criança que tinha ficado sem seu doce.

- Tudo bem – concordei – Mas nós vamos jantar juntos então – acrescentei.

Ela sorriu me beijando de leve.

- Na sua casa ou na minha – perguntou manhosa.

Sorri.

- Minha casa – decidi – Eu te pego em casa às nove, ok? – ela ia começar qualquer coisa – Eu pego seu endereço na sua ficha, não se preocupa.

Ela assentiu e voltou a me beijar, com mais desejo dessa vez, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto passava sua língua na minha, bem devagar. Isso já estava armando minha barraca. Mais um pouco e nós não iriamos esperar até ao jantar.

Acabei por guiar Bella até minha mesa e a encostar contra ela, levando meus dedos diretos até sua buceta, sem calcinha desde a última vez. Confirmei ali que ela já estava pronta para mim e sorri em nosso beijo. Em resposta, Isabella tocou meu membro por cima do tecido da calça.

Foi meu fim. E tudo o que nos salvou naquele momento de uma transa gostosa na mesa da minha sala, foi Isabella sendo profissional.

:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:

Quando chegeui a casa de Isabella mais tarde, tudo já estava pronto para nós. Eu nunca tinha levado ninguém a minha casa, então, confesso, isso estava me deixando nervoso. Ainda assim, ver Bella usando um vestido preto, tomara que caia, apertado e curto junto com um salto alto, tinha sido suficiente para fazer minha ereção crescer de novo.

Não preciso dizer que no elevador do meu prédio, já não houve qualquer cuidado em esconder esse desejo. No momento em que as portas se fecharam, puxei Bella para mim e a beijei, enfiando minha lingua em sua boca o mais rápido possível, ao mesmo tempo que passava minha mão por baixo do seu vestido, só para encontrar uma Bella sem calcinha e totalmente pronta para mim. Eu estava indo meter dois dedos nela, quando o elevador parou e as portas se abriram, mostrando o fim da viagem. Por alguma sorte estranha, ninguém nos pegou.

Entrei no meu apartamento batendo a porta em seguida e agarrando Bella de novo.

- Eu aqui pensando que nós íamos jantar – disse contra meus lábios.

Sorri.

- Você costuma jantar sem calcinha? – perguntei.

Ela riu.

- Bem jogado – confessou.

Eu estava gostando desses amaços na sala, mas minhas bolas azuis estavam gritando desde que Bella tinha saido da sala de conferencias, por isso, eu _precisava_ dela.

A guiei até meu quarto e nos deitamos na cama, sempre nos beijando. Fiquei por cima de Bella e levantei seus braços até à cabeceira da cama. E os _prendi_.

Bella parou nosso beijo e me olhou, confusa.

- Seu castigo, pelas bolas azuis de hoje – expliquei sorrindo torto.

Ela sorriu e então fez sua cara manhosa.

- Eu fui tão má assim? – perguntou.

- Muito má, muito má mesmo – disse dando leves beijos em seu pescoço – Vou precisar castigar você.

Enquanto isso desci até seu decote e mordi de leve sua pele, lambendo e beijando em seguida. Minhas mãos passando na lateral do seu corpo e apertando seus pontos mais sensiveis. Mas isso não estava sendo suficiente, eu queria meter meus dedos nela e queria que ela visse. Aquele vestido estava a mais. Puxei o ziper de lado e tirei, deixando Bella completamente nua.

- Você sempre tem esse problema de ser lento, não é mesmo? – perguntou.

- Você acha que eu sou lento, é? – perguntei já metendo dois dedos nela e fazendo um gemido alto sair.

Comecei um movimento de vai e vem, lento enquanto continuava beijando cada pedaço de pele de Bella.

- Mais – pediu choramingando.

Parei.

- Eu que mando hoje – disse piscando.

Então continuei bombando nela, mais rápido dessa vez, sentido sua buceta apertando em minha volta.

- Tão apertada, linda – disse.

Bella já estava arqueando seus quadris, fazendo seus movimentos para conseguir chegar ao climax mais cedo. Eu daria isso a ela.

Meti mais forte nela.

- Vai Edw... Edward, mais... isso... ahhh... sim... Deus, sim... ohh... oh, Edwa... – gemeu quando gozou em meus dedos.

Levei meus dedos até seus lábios e Bella chupou cada gota, lambendo no final.

Então estava pronto para realmente começar o castigo de Bella. Me despi e fiquei de pé perto da cama, me tocando.

Massageando meu pau, já com uma ereção grande pra caralho. Passei minha mão ao longo de todo o comprimento e comecei a me masturbar mais forte, olhando para Bella na cama. Seu olhar fixo em meu pau, enquanto mordia seu lábio e produzia pequenos gemidos.

- Está gostando? – perguntei.

Bella então me olhou.

- Vem aqui Edward – pediu, mordendo seu lábio.

Neguei, aumentando os movimentos e deixando minha cabeça cair para trás com o prazer.

- Edward...

- Sem barulho Bella – ordenei.

Me aproximei dela e ajoelhei em suas pernas, batendo meu pau em sua buceta e passando em sua virilha.

- Edward... mete logo – pediu.

Neguei uma vez mais.

Continuei os movimentos até gozar apontando direto nos mamilos de Bella. Lambendo tudo no final, mordendo seu mamilo direito e prendendo o esquerdo entre meus dedos.

Enquanto isso Bella remexia seus quadris, tentando achar algum alívio para seu prazer.

Quando já tinha limpado tudo nela. Me sentei de maneira a Bella chegar até meu pau.

- Chupa – ordenei – Bem gostoso se quer que eu te desamarre.

Ela sorriu manhosa e abriu sua boca para mim.

Começou chupando só a ponta, para depois lambeu lentamente da base até ao fim, molhando os lábios em seguida. Abocanhou tudo de uma vez.

- Isso mesmo, vai Bella – gemi.

Ela estava levando seu trabalho a sério, chupando tudo, lambendo a ponta e passando os dentes de leve em todo meu pau. Isso estava me enlouquecendo.

De repente dei por mim já fodendo a boca de Bella, entrando rápido e saindo mais rápido ainda.

Minhas mãos estavam na cabeceira da cama, me ajudando com os movimentos.

Bella voltou a fazer aquela coisa com os dentes e quando eu avisei, já era tarde demais.

- Bella, assim eu vou goz... – meu gozo já estava todo em sua boca.

Ela engoliu tudo e aí lambeu meu pau limpando cada gota. E eu já estava pronto para mais, com essa boca gostosa em mim, eu estaria pronto a noite toda.

Me deitei sobre Bella, beijando seu pescoço.

- Você disse que ia me soltar – ela lembrou manhosa, investindo tudo em seus movimentos de quadris.

Eu sorri e soltei ela. Bella com toda a certeza não estava rindo quando girou sobre meu corpo ficando por cima.

- Quer brincar, Dr. Cullen? – perguntou.

Esse _Dr. Cullen_ me matava e essa cara manhosa então, nossa, eu podia gozar só de ver isso.

Então Bella rebolou sobre mim e fez esses movimentos de vai-vem quando meu pau não estava nela. Ela estava tentando que eu gozasse antes? Porque ela iria conseguir.

- Bella, você tem um problema com rapidez, não tem? – perguntei rindo, mas precisando muito de alguma fricção.

Ela sorriu irónica e mordeu meu pescoço. Levantando de novo e sentando em mim. Ainda com meu pau fora.

Caralho! Ela estava esperando o quê?

- Vai logo, Bella – pedi.

Ela mordeu seu lábio.

E então, com sua mão direita se apoiou no meu peito e com a outra guiou meu pau até sua entrada e sentou rápido, gemedo alto para todo o mundo ouvir.

Sua cabeça caindo para trás. E seus movimentos começaram. Seus peitos pulando na minha frente. Eu precisava agarrar neles. Eu agarrei e brinquei com seus mamilos, enquanto Bella me cavalgava. Sua boca aberta e sua respiração alta.

- Ah... – gemeu – Assim, Edward?

- Mais Bella, mais – pedi.

Ela foi mais rápido. Se apoiando com uma mão e se tocando com outra, massageando seu clitoris e ainda gemendo meu nome alto.

Seus movimentos provocando um barulho gostoso. Meu pau entrando nela. Sua buceta engolindo tudo e Bella gemendo.

- Isso... vai... Ah, sim... Muito... Muito bom... sim, Bella... se toca mais... assim... olha para mim – pedi.

E Bella olhou nos meus olhos e de meus olhos para o lugar onde a gente se juntava. E aumentou o ritmo em que me cavalgava e do seu toque em seu clitoris.

Mas eu não podia mais não tocar em seu clitoris também e com meu pulgar toquei nela. Então suas duas mãos foram para seus seios e Bella brincou com seus mamilos.

Gemendo.

- Mais forte, Edward – pediu.

E eu toquei seu clitoris mais forte.

- Edward, eu vou... eu... – gemeu quando senti suas paredes apertarem meu pau e meu gozo se misturar com ela.

Bella caindo sobre meu peito.

Eu sorri.

Respirações ofegantes e cheiro de sexo no ar.

- Isso foi... uau – comentei depois de um tempo.

Bella me olhou séria.

- Isso significa que já acabou? – perguntou – Que fraco.

Dizendo isso Bella rebolou pro meu lado.

- Você quer mais, é? – perguntei.

Ela me olhou, mordendo seu lábio.

- Sempre pensei que você fosse muito mais resistente – comentou.

Isso feriu meu orgulho.

- Você. De quatro. Nessa cama. Já –ordenei.

E Bella riu enquanto fazia o que eu mandava.

Me ajoelhei atrás dela e minha ereção já estava roçando na sua entrada nessa altura.

- Abre essas pernas, meu anjo – disse – Eu vou te mostrar quem é resistente.

Quando Bella abriu mais, eu estoquei nela forte. Com minhas mãos em sua cintura, puxando ela para mim.

Sua bunda ali, eu dei um tapa nela.

- Você acha que eu não sou resistente, é? – perguntei.

Bella riu.

- Você não é – respondeu.

Eu dei outro tapa e comecei a estocar forte dentro de Bella, ouvindo quando entrava tudo nela. Meu pau entrando e saindo.

Bella gemendo.

- Vai, sua vagabunda, geme mesmo. Quero ouvir você gritando.

Estoquei nela mais uma vez. Agarrando sua cintura com uma mão e brincando com seu mamimo com outra.

- Só isso? – perguntou.

Comecei estocando mais forte, agarrando ela com as duas mãos agora, puxando Bella para mim. Entrando e saindo dela. Entrando e saindo.

Sua buceta brilhando para mim.

Dei mais um tapa em sua bunda.

E aumentei ainda mais o ritmo.

- E isso que você quer, sua vagabunda? – perguntei.

- Isso... Ahhhh, Ed... Isso, assim... você é muito... muito... resistente... vai... – gemia enquanto eu estocava tão forte quanto possível – Edward.

- Ahhhh – gritei, já sentindo meu orgasmo chegando – Goza comigo, vai – pedi, massageando seu clitoris rápido.

Bella gozou comigo, gemendo meu nome e com sua respiração ofegante.

_Isso estava ficando cada dia mais interessante._

* * *

><p>Então é isso. Estou esperando mais reviews para o próximo!<p>

Beijo


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo**

Naquela manhã nós acordámos tarde, curtindo o gostoso de ficar enrolados ouvindo a chuva cair. Eu devo admitir, tudo estava ótimo, eu tinha essa mulher linda e perfeita em minha cama, depois da maior sessão de sexo também ele perfeito.

Nós estávamos realmente curtindo a ideia de sexo casual e sem compromissos, a questão é que eu tive isso durante toda a minha vida. Eu estava procurando por mais além de só sexo.

E eu realmente gostava dela. Por Deus, eu estava seguindo essa mulher no metro por tanto tempo. Nós não éramos um caso passageiro, pelo menos não para mim. Talvez nós fossemos para ela.

A verdade é que refletindo sobre nossos últimos encontros eu não estava sendo propriamente o cavalheiro do ano... pelo menos eu deixei que ela escolhesse a posição, _algumas_ vezes.

Mas falando sério agora que meu fogo, nosso fogo, parecia um pouquinho mais calmo, talvez eu devesse falar com ela sobre isso.

Ou talvez, eu deva apenas deixar as coisas rolarem, deixar...

- Edward – Bella chamou com sua voz enrolada e seus olhos pequenos do sono.

Eu sorri de leve e beijei seus lábios calmamente.

- Bom dia – disse – Vamos, nós precisamos tomar café da manhã.

Bella fez uma careta e escondeu seu rosto com as cobertas.

- Não quero – respondeu manhosa.

Eu puxei as cobertas e ela se encolheu, agarrando o travesseiro com força. Peguei Bella no colo e andei até à cozinha, enquanto ela ainda trazia o travesseiro com ela.

- Você é muito chato, sabia? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- E você é muito dorminhoca – respondi enquanto pegava algumas laranjas pra fazer um suco.

Então ela ficou em silêncio, eu precisei olhar para a cadeira em que ela estava sentada, só para ter certeza se ela não estava dormindo e babando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Mas Bella estava bem acordada agora, olhando longe, parecendo pensativa.

Segurei nossos copos de suco e sentei em sua frente, ela não notou minha presença ali e eu precisei estalar meus dedos perto de seu rosto.

- Ah... – disse e então pegou seu copo e sorriu fraco – Obrigada.

Eu a encarei por alguns momentos e então bebi um pouco.

- Se arrependendo? – perguntei.

Ela levantou seus olhos do copo e me olhou confusa, provavelmente estaria perdida em seus pensamentos uma vez mais.

- Como? – perguntou e eu repeti a pergunta, ela pareceu pensar – Eu não estou arrependida de nós, se é isso que quer saber. Eu só... eu não sou alguém que sai fazendo isso por aí com qualquer um – explicou – Você não está achando que eu...

- Não – disse rapidamente – Não estou achando que você é nada, além de linda... e gostosa – adicionei piscando meu olho enquanto levantava para pegar duas fatias de bolo.

- Bom – concluiu – É que... eu não sou e juro que não sabia que era meu chefe, não fiz isso por seu dinheiro ou...

- Bella – chamei e então olhei em seus olhos – Eu sei, não precisa explicar nada.

Então ela assentiu e pegou a fatia de bolo que lhe ofereci.

O clima ficou tenso daí em diante. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, mas nós dois não sabiamos como agir agora que _realmente_ tinha havido alguma conversa. Eu não sabia fazer isso, eu sempre peguei quem eu quis e sempre ficou por aí. E Bella... bem, ela estava apenas se arrependendo do que tinhamos feito e eu sabia disso, mesmo que ela não conseguisse admitir.

Então algum tempo depois ela voltou para casa.

- Edward, eu realmente preciso ir – disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa.

- Eu posso levar você – disse enquanto pegava as chaves do carro.

- Não precisa – respondeu e eu me preparei para dar algum bom argumento para a levar de carro, mas ela não deixou – Edward, eu não quero, eu posso ir sozinha.

Assenti e a acompanhei até à porta. Nós nos despedimos com dois beijos no rosto, tal como qualquer casal de _amigos_. Como se nunca tivesse acontecido _nada_ entre nós.

Nós não nos falámos durante todo o final de semana. Eu porque não tive coragem de ligar pra ela e ouvir sua voz dizendo que não estava mais interessada e ela... eu não sei, ela só não ligou também. Eu não estava gostando dessa nova fase de nossa _relação_. Não vou mentir e dizer que não sinto a falta de Bella em minha cama, mas a verdade é que estava sentindo tanto a falta dela que eu suportaria qualquer programa de jovens adolescentes inocentes nesse momento. Talvez eu devesse chamá-la para ir no cinema... ou talvez não.

Quando segunda chegou eu nunca tinha estado mais nervoso sobre encontrar alguém. Nessa manhã desisti do metro e de toda essa coisa de poupar o ambiente e ir de metro pro trabalho. De qualquer forma eu estava indo de metro nos outros dias só para ver Bella, então não fazia sentido continuar com isso.

Chegando na empresa a confusão começou. Aconteceu algum problema aparentemente grave e eu estaria ocupado durante toda a manhã, sendo sequestrado pelo departamento de finanças gritando que havia demasiados gastos e que precisávamos cortar o dinheiro de alguns dos outros departamentos. Basicamento, nós precisámos passar a manhã inteira e parte da tarde analisando quais os departamentos que poderiam usar um pouco menos de dinheiro e continuar fazendo seu papel.

Eu preciso dizer que o departamento de Bella estava no topo da lista de cortes? Não, eu não preciso. Olhei a lista uma vez mais, vendo em letras gordas e objetivas, no topo da lista:

"Departamento de Marketing"

Eu deveria chamar Emmett e avisá-lo de que o departamento estava nessas condições, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era Bella.

Então eu a chamei até minha sala, com a desculpa de que seria ela a representante do Departamento de Marketing a receber as novas ordens orçamentais.

Quando ela chegou em minha sala eu queria poder beijá-la, meus lábios precisavam dos seus, uma vez mais, mas eu me comportei.

Ela chegou corada e mordendo seu lábio, ainda mais linda, se possível.

- Bella, eu preciso...

- Isabella – ela corrigiu – Talvez seja melhor assim – explicou.

Eu a olhei por um momento.

- Eu não vou chamar você de Isabella – eu disse me aproximando mais.

- Dr. Cullen... isso não... não faz isso – pediu se afastando.

Em qualquer outra ocasião um _Dr. Cullen_ saído da boca linda de Bella teria tido outros efeitos, agora porém eu só queria ouvir meu nome, _Edward_, saindo de seus lábios.

- Bella – eu disse quando ela bateu suas costas na parede e me aproximei praticamente colando nossos corpos – Não vamos esquecer o que aconteceu.

Ela mordeu seu lábio com mais força.

- Eu não quero isso, Edward – começou – E é minha culpa, eu que dei a ideia de fácil e interessada em apenas sexo casual, mas é sério... eu não quero isso e meus sentimentos vão ficar todos baralhados e...

Eu beijei seus lábios e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. Foi um beijo calmo, sem desejo escondido ou segundas intenções. Éramos só nós ali, realmente pensando sobre nossos sentimentos, dando prioridade a eles e não apenas ao desejo.

Quando nos separámos Bella me olhou, suspirando em seguida e tentou se afastar.

- Bella – chamei e então seus olhos estavam em mim novamente – Eu não quero só sexo casual também.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- O que você quer então?

Eu sorri enrolando seu cabelo com meu dedo.

- Eu quero pouco e quero mais. Quero você. Quero eu. Quero aquele olhar que não cansa, o desejo que escorre pela boca... – sorri - Quero _nós_.

E nós nos beijámos, com mais carinho e romance do que em todas as outras vezes, porque estava tudo bem. Sempre estaria.

- Edward – Bella chamou entre nosso beijo.

- Hm?

- Eu ainda quero seu corpo – explicou sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas, é isso aí... eu finalmente juntei esses dois pra valer, porque era muuuuita gente querendo algo mais do que apenas sexo casual e é exatamente por isso que eu dou por terminada essa short-fic.<strong>  
><strong>Foi um enorme prazer escrever pra vocês e receber seus comentários lindos, mas Elevator acabou e eu espero que todas vocês entendam.<strong>  
><strong>Uma vez mais, OBRIGADA!<strong>  
><strong>E isso não é um ADEUS, é apenas um ATÉ JÁ, espero ver vocês em outras fics minhas.<strong>  
><strong>Beijos!<strong>


End file.
